Hillary's Reign of Fire
by babewithbrains132008
Summary: Hillary has always thought she would never be good blader. But then she met Ali and everything changed. Not only is she taking on the Bladebreakers, but she wants to become the greatest blader on earth.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I found it on my computer from years ago and thought it would make a good story. PLEASE REVIEW!

As the Blade Breakers practised on the beach Hilary watched in awe as their blades span around, past and against each other, their bit beasts strongly attacking with no holding back.

"It's so amazing, why is it that I can't be like that. I want to be an amazing beyblader". She thought. When she thought no one was looking she slipped away through the bushes for some time by herself.

Suddenly she heard the noise of a beyblade in the distance. She ran ahead and just behind a tree she saw a girl practising her beyblading. She was like no one Hilary had ever seen before. She had pure red hair falling down her back and a pure white dress and black boots. Her beyblade was a deep regal purple alongside her bit beast. Her bit beast was like a great black bird swooping in all directions. The blade was cutting into a large rock. As Hilary watched suddenly the blade broke through and the boulder smashed into tiny pieces which flew in all directions.

Hilary was stunned by what she saw. She stepped forward and the girl turned. Hilary was taken aback by her deep green eyes that were as bright as emeralds.

'Hi' said Hilary. The girl smiled at her and said 'Hey'. Her blade stopped spinning and flew into her hand.

'My names Ali what's yours?'

'Hilary' Hilary replied.

"Do you Beyblade?" said Ali. To which Hilary's face fell 'I tried to', she replied 'but my friends all laughed at me'.

Ali's face went hard when she said this. 'That's not fair. Anyone can beyblade. You just have to learn.'

Ali said to Hilary 'Do you want to be a great champion like your teammates?' Hilary nodded. Ali smiled and said 'well, I can help you. We could be a team and then we could show the Blade breakers we're better than them.' Hilary grinned 'Yeah!'

'I can get you a beyblade and bit beast and I can train you to be the best there is!' Hilary had never looked happier.

Ali and Hilary arranged to meet at an old training ground after dark. From there Ali could take Hilary away so they could train for the world championships. That afternoon Hilary returned to Tyson's house. She gathered up her things and quietly slipped away. As she passed the doorway she overheard the gang talking. 'I haven't seen Hilary all day', Tyson said. 'Well good riddance to her, she wasn't worth the work anyway' and the gang laughed. Hilary was angry as she walked away into the sunset.

When she got to the training ground she was surprised to see Ali sitting inside a circle of candles with a beyblading stadium filled up with water. Ali beckoned her to sit.

'What are you doing?' Hilary asked.

'I'm going to get you a beyblade, and one that will be drawn from your own human spirit. Then you will only have to learn to control it.' So Ali kneeled as she took Hilary's hand and put it in the ring as she muttered words that Hilary didn't understand. The candles suddenly burst into high flames until Hilary and Ali were surrounded by a wall of fire. Then the water inside the ring disappeared and the flames died down. Inside the ring was a blue beyblade with a bit beast. Hilary picked it up, and she felt connected to it. It was like she had had it all her life.

'It's called Black fire' Ali said. 'Shall we take it for a speed run?' She got out her Beyblade and Hilary prepared hers.

LET IT RIP!

The two beyblades fired into the ring and Blackfire moved straight in to attack Ali's beyblade, which was called Trystara. As both bit beasts moved in to attack, Hilary was stunned by her own bit beast. It was a large jungle cat which growled as it jumped and struck onto Trystara. The battle then abruptly stopped. Ali laughed as she saw how powerful Blackfire was. 'Looks like you've got a good bit beast there. We can easily defeat the Blade breakers.'

Hilary grinned 'Yeah!' Just then a car pulled up and Ali got into it. 'We need to go. We're going to go train for the world championships.' So Hilary climbed in and the car drove away into the distance.

3

The world Championships finally arrived. The Blade Breakers arrived and stepped out to the superstar dome in London.

'I can't wait to see who we're up against', said Max.

'Yeah', said Ray, 'But don't you think it's weird how Hilary just vanished like that? She never even said goodbye'.

'Yeah yeah yeah', Tyson rolled his eyes. 'She's gone, get over it. Now we can compete for real!' So the team walked into the stadium to see some of their competition.

The final three teams were the Blade Breakers, The White Tigers, and a mystery team called the Black Fire. First up it was the White Tigers versus The Black Fire. As the Blade Breakers watched in the stands The White Tigers walked on and the audience cheered. Then from the other side the doors opened to reveal the Black Fire Team. The team was none other than Hilary and Ali. Tyson was stunned as Hilary looked like a complete stranger. She had black hair and a black dress with white boots with her blue beyblade. But not just her appearance. She had a look in her eyes; it was as if she had been possessed. But it was really the determination to prove to her old team how special she really was. But it looked like her eyes were possessed with the darkness of Blackfire.

It was time for the first battle. It was between Ali and Lee. As Ali walked up to the ring she had a glint in her eye. She knew she had the abilities to take on Lee, but she also wanted to show the Blade Breakers in the stands how good of a team the Black Fire really were.

So they both stepped up to the ring. They set up their launchers. 3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIP!

The blades flew into the ring at hyper speed! Trystara span straight in to strike Lee's blade Galleon. 'Trystara Black Star attack!' Ali screamed. And with one powerful shot she pushed Galleon out of the ring. The battle was over. But that wasn't all. Ali used her beyblade to drain Galleon out of its blade and into her own. Lee had lost his bit beast. He was so ashamed. As he walked back to his team. His teammate Mariah was angry. She looked up at the Blade Breakers in the stands and at Ray. Then she looked over at Hilary. She had the fierce cat look in her eye.

'Well Hilary, it looks like you're finally going to get real competition' she though. 'You'll be able to prove to everyone how good of a beyblader you are. But if you think you're going to take my bit beast, you've got another thing coming.' They stepped up to the ring and set up their blades. 3…2…1…LET IT RIIIIIP!

As the blades fired into the ring, the Blade breakers watched in awe at their friend's power. Mariah went straight in to attack with her bit beast Galux. With two cat bit beasts pit against each other it was an even match.

Or so everyone thought...

Hillary summoned Blackfire 'Blackfire silver claw attack'. Blackfire was up to three times the size of Galux and her indestructible claws sliced through Galux, and their strength struck through Mariah as well and she was thrown to the floor.

'No!' Ray shouted from the stands. 'It shouldn't be this way, Hillary why are you doing this?'

Hillary looked up at her ex-friends and said nothing. 'Finish her!' she cried as the power blew a powerful wind and there was a flash of light as the two bit beasts collided...

As the light faded, Mariah's blade had stopped, and Galux was swirling around in the air, before it flew down and into Hillary's blade. She picked it up and walked away.

The team ran down into the ring where Mariah was lying out cold. Ray picked her up and she opened her eyes 'She was too strong. I've never seen anyone battle like that before. I don't know why she was so angry at you, but I think you need to prove to her that you're sorry for what you did wrong'. Then she grabbed her blade and Ray carried her away.

That evening the team sat as Kenny typed away on his computer.

'It seemed that Hillary has a connection with her beyblade like no other blader' he said. It was as if she created Blackfire out of her own human spirit and their connection as one has made them unstoppable'.

Kai without a word walked out of the room. He walked down the corridor and saw Hillary on the balcony. 'What did our team do to you?' He said to her. 'You just left without warning, and now we find out you're a professional beyblader.'

Hillary turned with an angry look in her eye. 'You don't understand. I may have been a part of your team, but I never felt like I was doing anything important. I never felt like a real Blade Breaker. I want to be my own blader. I and Blackfire are going to defeat you in the world championships, so we can prove to you that I'm just as good as you are.' Then she walked away.

Kai was stunned. He ran up to her. 'I don't want to battle you', he said. 'If either one of us wins, our friendship will be over, and I don't want that to happen.' Hillary turned and tear dripped down her cheek. 'I don't want to battle you either. It's Tyson'. Then her face turned to fire again. 'He's one of the worst people I've ever met. I want him to apologise for all the awful things he did to me'. She went silent then.

'What things did he do?' Kai asked. Hillary paused.

'Back when we were young and we went to the same school, everyone was crazy about beyblading. Boys and Girls. I used to love beyblading. But one day I was playing with my beyblade in the street and Tyson marched up to me and stood on top of my beyblade so it fell to pieces. I was so upset. He laughed at me and used his beyblade to attack me, cutting me all over. I cried for hours after that. But then a week later, he came to me again, with a new beyblade. But when he launched it, a bit beast was released and it went inside my head. Somehow it erased my memory and I didn't remember what happened. So somehow I fell in love with beyblading all over again. That's how I joined the Blade Breakers. But when Ali created Blackfire, she tapped inside my thoughts and memories and it all flooded back. What Tyson did to me and how he ruined my love for beyblading. I was so angry. But then I realised I had the strength to get my revenge and defeat Tyson and show him what it was like'.

Kai sat back shocked. Why was Tyson so awful to her? What was so wrong about her love for beyblading? And why did he have to be such a great beyblader while all his opponents had to fall in such a vile way? He was angry with Tyson too.

'It was wrong what Tyson did to you' he said, 'He deserves to be defeated by you. But just don't take it out on the rest of his team'. Hillary said nothing and Kai walked away.

The next day the big match finally arrived. The Blade Breakers versus the Black Fire. It was Tyson and Max versus Ali and Hillary. Tyson and Ali stepped up to the ring. Tyson looked towards Hillary who looked away. Ali had a fierce glint in her eye. They set up their blades. Kai sat back

_ 'Tyson, you have no idea what this battle's really about. I don't know yet, but you may deserve what you may get'_.

3…2…1… LET IT RIIIIIIP!

As the blades flew into the ring Tyson brought out Dragoon straight away to attack Ali's blade. But Ali had other ideas. Her blade span round and round Dragoon until he was trapped in a whirlpool of light. From it emerged Trystara who was now completely in attack of Dragoon. Ali laughed at Tyson 'Dragoon has no chance against Trystara. I know how to connect straight to where he is connected into you. As he is attacked so are you, just like when Hillary attacked Mariah'.

Tyson was angry 'You have no chance. I don't know what you did to change Hillary, but there's no way you're going to win!' With one sudden powerful blast Dragoon broke free of the whirlpool and clawed into Trystara who howled in searing pain. Ali fell to the ground. But then she looked up and she had a burning glow in her searing green eyes and Trystara grew until she was twice the size of Dragoon. But she kept growing. Sears of light flew out of her which were so bright no one could see the ring.

As it faded, Trystara was returning to her blade and it slowly stopped.

But Dragoon was still strong.

Ali had lost the battle.

She was gobsmacked. The bit beast Galleon she had captured suddenly flew out of her blade and into Hillary's blade into Blackfire. Ali was sad. Tyson was happy but he walked over to Ali and helped her up.

'I'm sorry you lost. But I want to thank you. You've shown me how I can be closer to my bit beast'.

Ali smiled at him. 'Whatever you've done to Hillary, I hope you can work it out' then she walked away.

The second battle was Max versus Hillary. They set up their blades.

3…2…1… LET IT RIIIIIP!

The blades flew into the ring. Hillary released Blackfire and her silver claws attacked Draciel almost straight away. But instead of defeating him easily, Hillary made Blackfire transport herself inside Max's head.

He saw everything Tyson did.

He understood.

But he never let Tyson see that he knew the truth. He turned and looked at Kai who nodded. Max looked at Hillary and said 'I'm sorry'. She never said anything but she had the look in her eye like she wanted to smile but she couldn't. In one shot she attacked Draciel and his blade flew out of the ring. Hillary had won the battle.

It was a tiebreaker. Tyson versus Hillary. Max and Kai knew. They looked at Tyson. But he had no idea what they were thinking. They set up their blades. Hillary was ready.

_ 'Tyson, finally I can prove to you what you did and what it did to me. I want you to be sorry. I can prove I am the ultimate beyblader.' _

3…2…1… LET IT RIIIIIIP!

The blades flew in and struck. Blackfire clawed into Dragoon.

But it was more than a simple attack.

There was a flash and it was as if the entire stadium vanished. Hillary and Tyson were in an area of complete darkness. There was no one there but them. Tyson was inside Hillary's mind. He could see it. Everything he did and what it did to her. Tyson was shocked.

'Hillary…..' he stammered. 'I….I had no idea. I mean I don't know how I forgot. You loved beyblading. But you forgot. Because of me'. Even Hillary was crying.

'I know. I could never forgive you when I remembered. I wanted to destroy you for what you did to me'. Tyson was in pieces. He ran up to Hillary and gave her the biggest hug and whispered 'I'm sorry'. Hillary took his hand. Her head wasn't stable.

Suddenly they were back at the stadium where the battle raged on. Blackfire was clawing at Dragoon. Hillary wasn't focusing. Blackfire was growing until it was out of control. Tyson was scared for Hillary. Dragoon struck her beyblade so it smashed to shreds. Blackfire fell into the blade and the stolen bit beasts were released into the previous blades. Tyson had won the battle. But Hillary was lying unconscious. Hillary and her bit beast were connected. Blackfire was dying, and so was Hillary. Tyson held Hillary in his arms and cuddled her close. 'I didn't know this would happen. I had no idea you were like this. I'm so sorry'. He was weeping. She was gone. He lay her down. She was forever remembered and loved.

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! MANY THANKS


End file.
